Has the Unstoppable Force Been Stopped?
by KenSNJ
Summary: Has a terrorist bomb finally done the impossible and stopped Michael Myers once and for all? Or will the Haddonfield PD's fearless leader prove that he can't be stopped.


**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**Has the Unstoppable Force Been Stopped?**

**HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

It had happened in an instant. Chasing a terrorist who decided to detonate a bomb planted in a crate of C4 explosive, the blast had knocked what was known as Haddonfield's unstoppable Police Chief chear across the warehouse. Michael Myers found himself fighting to keep from passing out. He managed to point a pair of White-armored Imperial Stormtroopers in the direction of the terrorist before he gave in to his injuries. Detective Tommy Doyle ran in and found him lying in a pile of rubble.

"Leroy, call an ambulance." Tommy snapped at an officer. He then turned to Michael.

"Hang in there, boss. The ambulance is on its way." Michael stirred.

"Gibbs." Was all he could say before passing out again. Leroy looked at Tommy as the paramedics arrived.

"Who or what is a Gibbs?" Leroy asked.

"I know who he's talking about and get the Colonel. It's best if I tell Laurie myself." Tommy replied as Michael was taken away in an ambulance.

"I have had it with the constant vandalism to my car. Since Detention doesn't seem to be working. I'm just going to tell you all that my brother happens to be the Chief of Police and he is more then capable of finding out who is doing this." Laurie Strode snapped at a class of students at Haddonfield High School. She was tired of her car constantly being vandalized and had narrowed the list of suspects down to one class.

"Miss Strode?" The school's principal was at the door. Laurie walked over and found Tommy with her.

"I guess one of these outstnding people is on their way to my brother's dungen?" She asked him, her voice full of sarcasm for the students.

"Michael's been in an accident and it wasn't one of those he gets up and walks away like it's a minor setback. A bomb went off right in front of him." Two officers appeared.

"Third row, fourth column. He set his ex-girlfriend's car on fire and smashed a window out at her house. That's called arson and vandalism." Tommy said as the two officers took the student away.

"I'll take you to where Michael is." He said to Laurie.

"I can find someone to cover your classes." The principal said to Laurie. She then turned to Tommy.

"Detective Doyle. I hope this is not going to become a common police practice to arrest students in the middle of their classes."

"With Myers unable to perform his duties right now. Either I'm in charge or Colonel Morlandt is in charge." Tommy said.

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Colonel Tevin Felth was reviewing a case file when the fax machine beeped. He decided to check it out, but was intercepted by Retired NCIS agent Mike Franks.

"Felth, that might be for me." Franks said. He read the fax and then dialed a number on the phone next to it.

"What's going on Probie?" Franks put the phone on speaker.

"I got a call from a Colonel Morlandt and was wondering if any of your people knew who he was. He said he works for the Empire." NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said.

"The only Colonel Morlandt I know of is assigned to the Haddonfield Police along with three junior officers from here." Tevin said.

"Probie, you better have a good reason for bothering me with this." Franks said.

"I do. There was a terrorist incident in Haddonfield about an hour ago. Chief Myers got the full blast of it. He asked for me, but I've got an active case right now."

"And Leon thinks we don't have any cases ourselves."

"According to someone involved with Khayman's Special Forces project. Most of your cases were Khayman butting into NYPD's business." Franks looked at Tevin and then realized who had told Vance about Khayman's case-grabbing practices.

"Firmus Piett has a problem in general with the way things are ran around here."

"Anyway Vance suggested that you could spare Felth and someone to go with him and find out what's going on out there." Gibbs said.

"You tell Leon to take that paperwork I owe him from that thing with you and Irvin and stuff it."

"Sure, Boss." Gibbs said and hung up. Franks turned to Tevin.

"You and Chavez as soon as possible, go to Haddonfield and see what this mess is. Tevin nodded.


End file.
